


The Prince Who Hisses

by Teaguoe



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Creavitwins, Deceit, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, demus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaguoe/pseuds/Teaguoe
Summary: Roman has been hanging around Janus so much that he’s started to hiss whenever upset or angry.
Kudos: 37





	The Prince Who Hisses

It was late one afternoon in the mind palace. The twins had started to fight about something childish. The others didn't know or understand the reasoning, they were yelling in a different language. Patton stayed in the kitchen with Virgil, making cookies to calm Anxiety, Logan had gone to his room in order to read in silence and Janus just watched, being ”in charge” of the Creative Twins. 

Suddenly, Roman began to cry, alarming Janus. He stood up, walking to the twins. While Janus was walking over to the two, Roman hissed at Remus. The hiss startled the dark sides, it was unlike a prince to hiss. Yet, Roman did.

”Ro…” Janus softly said, blinking in shock when the Prince hugged him. He looked down at Roman, rubbing his back gently. The Deceitful side sighed as he picked up Roman, walking to his room. 

Once in the room, Janus placed Roman on the bed. ”Are you okay Princey..?” He softly asked, sitting next to him. ”What were you and Remus arguing about this time?”

Roman covered his face, hissing sadly. ”H...he hates m...me…” Janus frowned at this. 

”I doubt he hates you, hate is a strong word.” The snake softly said, rubbing his back.

”B...but…” Roman trailed off.

”RoRo… I don't hate you… I just got angry…” Remus softly said, appearing in the door frame. He walked over to the two of them, hugging Roman gently. Roman started to cry more, hugging Remus tightly.

”I...I’m sorry! I d...don’t know why I said th...those things…” Roman cried, hugging him back. 

Remus held his older brother close, ”Hey… It's okay Ro… You're not the only one who was in the wrong.” 

Janus watched the two, smiling softly. ”Well isn't this heartwarming.” He chuckled softly, getting hissed at by Roman. The snake rolled his eyes, hissing back. 

Roman tackled Janus, both of them starting to laugh. Roman cuddled into Janus, giggling happily.

”Cuddles!” Remus tackled them, cuddling into the two with a smile.

The three giggled until they fell asleep, cuddling close. Janus held the twins close, “I think I love these idiots…”


End file.
